Code Lyoko Story Chapter 1 Aito Arrives
by Albequerque Genious
Summary: A boy arrives at the academy and instantly falls in love with Yumi. He teams up with Sissy to get Yumi to like him, but eventually fails in doing so.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Aito Arrives

Aito stepped from the car, turning to wave at his crying family. "I'll see you real soon, okay?" he smiled into the car.

"Yeah. We'll pick you up for Christmas," his mom sobbed.

With one last wave, Aito waved and picked up his luggage and strolled casually into the academy. He looked around, amazed at the size of his new home. _I could grow to like this place,_ he thought, smiling. He walked forward towards the dorms. Groups of people sat around the school buildings. However, a certain person in a certain group caught his eye.

Aito smiled mischiefly. _I think I'll ask where my dorms are,_ he thought, walking over to the group of five talking to eachother.

"Hi, umm, I'm new and am kind of lost. Can you please direct me to my dorms?" Aito asked as innocent as he could muster, knowing full well where the dorms were.

A boy with yellow hair that pointed upwards meeting to form a single point with a purple spot in the center, turned around. "Oh, yeah, sure pal. You can, um, uh,..."

"Yeah, he doesn't even know. He'll get you _definately _lost. Just go straight ahead, and when you reach the building on your left, enter it and all the dorms will start on the first floor," a boy with brown hair chuckled.

"Oh, thanks so much. I'm Aito by the way."

They yellow-haired boy spoke up again. "Well, I'm Odd, that's my name, not an adjective. This is Ulrich, that's Jeremy, or Einstein, this is Aelita, and this is Yumi," he pointed to the brown-haired kid, a kid with glasses and yellow hair, a girl with pink hair and outfit, and finally the girl he wanted. Yumi.

Aito passed his gaze over the bunch, lingering over Yumi. Ulrich shifted, and Odd smiled. Aito smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then. I'll be here a while."

"Yeah, see you," it was Yumi.

Her voice was like music to his ears. "Nice to meet all of you," he nodded.

"Pleasure," Yumi dipped her head and the others waved fare well.

Aito turned on his heel, and hurried away. "Yumi," he smiled. This was going to be a fun semester.

Aito was lying on his bed staring up at the blank ceiling. He was glad he made the decision to come here. "Yumi," he mumbled again. "What a pretty name. I'll help her with school, like carry her books. He smiled, and jumped up. He slipped his feet into his shoes and ran out of the room. He headed back out into the sun light, scanning the area for the bunch of friends.

"Hey, Aito! Come on, we're going to lunch! Want to join us?" he spun to see Odd waving his hand.

Aito smiled, and ran over to him. "Yeah, if it's okay with you."

"Sure it is," Odd laughed.

Aito smiled and headed into the cafeteria with his new friends. When they sat down with their trays, Aito had trouble keeping up with the conversation, as well as trying not to stare at Yumi. Her chin legnth, raven-black hair seemed perfect to him. That and her looks. He tried to look away, but found his gaze returning to Yumi. He also noted the shift in Ulrich's position, as if irritated.

He gulped down his final forkfull of mashed potatoes.

"You know, I oughtta put in a complaint. They should serve spoons as well as forks. What kind of loser eats mashed potatoes with forks!" Od exclaimed.

"Didn't you say that last year?" Ulrich laughed.

"Yeah, but-" Odd was cut off as he was shoved out of his seat and onto the floor by a black haired girl.

"Hey, Ulrich," the girl said in a whiny voice.

"Sissy," Ulrich sighed.

"You don't look a tad happy to see me!" she whined again.

"In all honesty, I'm not. Not at all."

Odd picked himself up and brushed his shirt off. "Jees, woman! Could you watch it?"

Sissy waved him off. "So, Ulrich. When the English finals come around, I was thinking I could work something out with my dad, letting you and I work together."

"No. I don't want to, so leave me alone," Ulrich shrugged off the petit hand that was placed on his forearm.

"But, but," she stammered.

"But, but, but" Odd mimicked pulling her off of his seat.

She scowled at Odd and stalked away.

"Who is that?" Aito asked.

"A really prissy, whiny, stuck up daughter of the principal. Who also happens to be in love with Ulrich," Odd mimicked a romantic sigh.

Ulrich punched him in the arm. "Stay away from her. Believe me, she's trouble."

Aito nodded. "Well, thanks for the lunch. I'm going to go explore."

"See you," Yumi called.

Aito waved and walked out of the cafeteria. He continued into the courtyard-like set-up of outside. He sheilded his eyes from the blinding sun. A grin spread across his face. He was going to make sure he got Yumi to like him. _Messed up, yeah. But I'm 15 and have no girlfriend. It's time I changed that_, he thought. He headed into the dorm building, spotting Sissy fuming and grunting in anger by the doors.

"Hey, um, Sissy?" he called as he made his way over.

"What! What do you want!" she shouted.

"Umm, I'm new, and I saw, no offense, that you have a thing for Ulrich?" he stated timidly.

He braced himself for an angry retort which never came. Instead, Sissy raised one eyebrow and stared at him. "And you're telling me this because?"

"Because, I have a thing for Yumi."

He had barely gotten her name out before Sissy snorted. "Yumi. Ulrich is always all over her. He never lets her out of her sight," she stopped. "You know, this could help us both."

"How?"

"You like Yumi, I like Ulrich. Are you thick?" she asked irritably.

Aito frowned. "Maybe we can come up with a plan," he said, looking at Sissy with a wide grin spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **The Plan

Aito turned over in his bed, putting his back to the sun light that filtered through the slatted windows. He stretched, and swung his legs from the cot. Still rubbing his eyes, he opened the door, and walked into the hall. Strolling down the hall, he pushed open the door to the boy's bathroom. Stepping into the shower, he turned on the water and let it run down his face, waking him up. Aito finished quickly, wrapped a towel around his waist, and stepped out of the steaming shower. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

"Hey, you up already?" it was Ulrich.

"Oh, um, yeah. I can't sleep past eight. How about you?"

"Same," Ulrich laughed. "Odd on the other hand, he could sleep past twelve."

"Really? Wow, that's late."

"Yeah."

Aito watched Ulrich brush his teeth, and jump into the shower, "I'm gonna head out. I have some unpacking to do still," he called.

"Alright, see you later," Ulrich said.

Aito hurried out of the bathroom. He blinked the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"This may be more difficult than I thought," he mumbled.

Shaking his head, he went back to his room. Sitting on his bed, he frowned. "How can I arrive my first year, and hope to get Yumi as my girlfriend?" he asked himself aloud.

He lay back, and remembered his second meeting with Sissy. _Sissy! Oh, crap! _he thought, sitting up. He was supposed to meet her at the little park past the little spot of forestry at 8:15. He glanced at his clock and groaned. It was already 8:10. _She is gonna be ticked,_ he thought. Standing up, he bolted down the hall and outside. Maintaining a fast sprint, he raced into the trees. He shoved leaves from his face, and hurtled over bushes. When he arrived at the little park, Sissy was sitting on a swing.

"You're late," was all she said.

"Precise, are we?" he laughed.

"Anyway, I was thinking. If you could distract Yumi at the next school convention, which isn't far away, I could take Ulrich."

"And when they realize they were set up, you lose your only advantage," Aito pointed out.

"And what would that be?"

"Me."

"Oh, right. They trust you," she frowned.

"How about we make them hate eachother?" Aito suggested.

"Hmmm, could work. Let's do it," Sissy smiled, standing up.

"Can I go back the school now?"

"Yeah, do you need permission?" she hissed.

Aito turned and headed back to the school. Students were leaving their dorms and grouping together to chat. He scanned the clearing, and spotted Yumi. SHe was headed in the direction of the boys' dorms. He smiled.

"Yumi!"

Her black hair spun as she turned to face Aito. "Oh, hey, Aito."

"So, um, where you going?"

"Seeing if Ulrich and Odd are up," she replied, looking at him.

"Oh, I know Ulrich is. He said Odd wasn't."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, couple minutes ago. In the bathroom," Aito said.

"I figured that," Yumi laughed. "Aelita's going to be a little longer. She was just getting up to shower."

Aito nodded but said nothing. The two walked on in silence, slipping into the building. Ulrich and Odd were walking in their direction. "Looks like Ulrich woke Odd up," Aito said.

"He does do that," Yumi laughed.

Aito decided to leave the bunch alone and go find Sissy. He was having trouble intentionally pulling Yumi away from Ulrich. After all, Ulrich never did anything to him. He frowned, thinking about what he would be called if he followed through with the crazy idea. He didn't have time to decide what to do, when he heard a noise from behind one of the buildings.

"Aito, get over here!" It was Sissy.

Aito hurried over unseen, and kelt down in the shadows. "Yeah?"

"You're still in right?"

Aito opened his mouth, but shut it quickly.

"Right?" Sissy sounded annoyed.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Good," Sissy said before walking away.

Aito stood and leaned his back against the wall. He shrugged. "No getting out of it now," he mumbled.

He pushed away from the cold bricks, and hurried to get some breakfast. He was aware of Sissy trying desperately to get Ulrich to notice her. He found himself smiling. _As whiny as she may be, she is pretty. I have to give her that, _he thought. He watched her skinny figure follow, her orange shirt rippling in the wind. He smiled once again and continued on to the cafeteria.


End file.
